A Slave How Cute
by RedtheBattler
Summary: Vincent a vampiric prince, heir to his throne recieves a blonde human for a slave on his birthday... !0NESHOT! AU/Valenwind Cid x Vin YAOI FLUFFINESS


Disclaimer: I do not own Vincent or Cid. They are copy-righted by Sqaure Enix. Believe me, if I owned these hotties, ya really think I'd be writing shitty fanfictions?

Vincent stared out at the gathered nobles as he sat on his throne his crown and bead in his hair signaling he was the prince as his ruby folds of clothing did. His red eyes glittered as he stared at his subjects. "It is my sixteenth birthday what have you gotten me?" he asked in cold cruel tone eyeing them all flatly.

The blonde man was dragged into the room, his eyes glued to the ground. He didn't want to look up at this....prince. He herd vampires could hypnotize with their eyes. He was a commander of the human kingdom's air fleet and to be caught by vampires and made a slave....It was disgusting. He was pushed to his kneels before the prince, his eyes fixed only on the floor as he sat there shirtless in ragged pants.

"Greetings human." Vincent said calmly. "It has been many years since a human was allowed in our great halls. Take him to my personal chambers and he is not to be fed on! Leave me to dine on our captive." Vincent growled as he eyed the remaining guests.

He was pulled to his feet, his angry blue eyes coming up off the floor to meet Vincent's in a flair of anger. He then looked away, a slight pinking coming to his tanned cheeks. That face was like nothing he had seen before, those red eyes...He had met them briefly and seemed so familiar. He was pulled into a room with a large bed and thrown on to it's red, silken sheets and then the guards left. He looked around, blue eyes wide as he saw a large wardrobe and a dresser with all sorts of jewelry on it.

He stood, walking over to the dresser to touch a chain with a large ruby on it, tracing how the gold was twisted around it Vincent after his party retreated to his chambers, "Nineteenth century, wrought by a queen of humanity when ties between our races were still friendly, given to me on my first birthday." Vincent said calmly his eyes glittering. "You may relax, I'm not going to eat you, that was just so no one else would." he muttered dropping his cape, jewelry and the crown.

Cid pulled his hand away and didn't looked at Vincent, his body stiff, "Ya don't fool me. All of ya leeches are the same." He hissed, clenching his fist.

Vincent eyed him coolly, "I do not feed on humans." he said coldly, walking off to his bed and relaxing upon it, his thoughts many and varied. He had been there when the relationships between realms had gone sour. Thanks to Queen Jenova, everyone hated vampires now and he was no exception.

A head peeked out from under Vincent's bed. It was a small girl with black hair, her sapphire eyes glittering as a grin twisted on her face. She was a vampire, it was clear by her fangs as she slipped behind the blond man and let out a loud hiss, making him jump and swear. He turned, glaring and she giggled, running off.

Vincent chuckled, "Lu, stop scaring our guest." he chided with a faint smile. "She is like me.. We no longer feed on humans." he said softly.

Cid looked at the girl, his eyes wide. She smiled up at him, two red marks clear on her neck. A made vampire. He shook and took a step back as she laughed and walked out the room.

"You look like you have seen a ghost." Was her parting words.

"Sorry for the shock.. I choose to save her." he said softly. "It was either that or allow Jenova to torture her beyond repair. My venom saved her." he said quietly. "A better more true friend I could never ask for.

Cid fell to his knee's, tears rolling down his cheeks. "You....You saved her?" He muttered, "She's so small...."

"Aye, I saved a small girl breaking a taboo by transforming her. 0ne of our rules is to only change those who can take care of themselves. I turned her due to an innocent face and a kind smile that and she asked me for help." he said softly. "I have not once been made actually needed until she pleaded for help. I gave her life, a home and anything she could possibly desire..." he said tonelessly. "You know her, don't you?"

"Lucrecia Highwind...." He muttered, placing a hand over his mouth, "My sister."

"A captive of war. I could not return her, nor allow my so called Queen to destroy her, so I transformed her. I am sorry. But I could not allow such innocence to be lost so easily." he said softly. "Hate what I did if you so desire, but I did as I saw fit."

"You protected her when I couldn't.....Thank you..." Cid whispered, covering his eyes, "I hate you, but I have to say thank you." But he didn't hate the vampire at all. Hated the vampire race, but not him.. No, this wasn't hate as he gazed at the man in front of him.


End file.
